


No Longer Just a Video Game

by KandyKannibal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandyKannibal/pseuds/KandyKannibal
Summary: Dazed and confused, the world around was different. A curious fox creature greets you. Suddenly you notice that you're not in your world as Professor Sycamore greets you. "Hey are you alright?" You realize that this world of Pokemon was no longer just a video game.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	No Longer Just a Video Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Since Sword and Shield have been released I've been thrown into the Pokemon fandom once again. I originally had made this with intentions of just being something for myself since I added my friends as characters but I decided to do something with it. Most of the OCs you meet will be entirely based off my friends and I. This will also be based off of game knowledge and canon as it's much more simpler that way.
> 
> I have scraped this little fanfic due to my interests drifting to other things.

You woke up and the world around me was different. I wasn’t laying on my soft bed in your apartment. Tall green strands of green blurred your vision. The bright sky shining on your face. Slowly sitting up, terrified of where you could be, you spot a movement in the grass. Something so small the grass disguises the thing. It moves toward you. The thing jumps at you and pushes you back onto the ground. Big amber eyes stare down at you as it moves and jumps on my stomach. This thing. It was a Pokémon.

Pokémon are fictional creatures from a game. But here it is jumping for joy on top of you. Automatically you knew this Pokemon was a Fennekin. One that was dear to you as a kid. Reaching up to touch it, it moves his head into your hand. He makes strange sounds as he does. You slowly pet his soft and warm fur. You move my hand down his back and felt his tail. Just as soft as you imagined. 

You were so entranced with the Pokémon in front of you, you failed to notice a person run towards you.

“Hey are you alright?” He was tall guy with navy hair and a lab coat. He was recognized from one of the games.

“Professor Sycamore?” You questioned.

He smiled. “Haha in the flesh. But really, we should get you to a doctor, that was a long fall.” He held out a hand.

You grabbed it and begun to realize the amount of pain you were in. It wasn’t debilitating luckily but holy shit did it hurt.

As you stood the Fennekin ran off. He spotted a Pokeball lying in the grass and grabbed it. The professor picked it up and handed it to you. “Can’t forget this.” He smiled.

You grabbed the object and inspected it. This was too surreal. The ball was metal obviously and was strangely warm. You didn’t have any pockets to put it in, so you awkwardly held onto it.  Looking down at Fennekin you spoke to him, “You’re my Pokémon huh little guy?” He made cheerful sounds in response. You bent down to pick him up. He once again made his happy sounds and waved his arms. You hugged him to your chest, afraid he would get hurt if you dropped him. 

You look up to see Sycamore waving you over. He turned, leading the way back to his place.  “I have a small research center out near Geosenge town. Not many live there but I know someone who has some medical knowledge.” He looked and smiled.

You smiled back. Following his white coat in a forest of green was easy but it was a long tiring walk.  Eventually tall stones came into view. Homes were outnumbered by rocks that dotted the open plain. Sycamore lead you to one house at the edge of the town.

He walked up and knocked on the door. “Hey Jeremy!” We waited a couple seconds before the door swung open.  Another tall guy, this time with sunburnt orange hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He also wore a lab coat like the professor. He laughed at the sight of Sycamore. “Ah professor, what bring you here? Found another Pokémon?”

Sycamore shook his head. “Not a Pokemon this time.” He motioned toward me. “Just a check up with her. Took a bad fall.”  Jeremy’s smoky grey eyes looked toward you. He gave a look of confusion before chuckling and stepping aside to let you in.

The main room was a mess. Papers scattered the floor and machines kept the room alive with a constant hum. “Mind the mess.” Jeremy spoke behind me. “Karla’s been using my place as a storage unit. Take a seat on the couch I’ll fetch some water and a medicine kit.”

Sycamore moved aside some papers to make space for you. After sitting down, he took to clean up the area a bit. Ofcourse looking through the papers as he went along. “Karla could really use some of that energy to clean up her mess instead of going out and doing research.” He chuckled to himself.

Jeremy came back holding a giant box. Behind him was a Pokémon holding a tray of drinks and food. As it got closer you noticed it was a Kirlia. It’s dress moved as if they were feathers and their hair bounced with each step. 

The Pokémon placed the tray down on a covered coffee table and grabbed a cookie. It walked toward you held it out to Fennekin. He happily grabbed and munched on the treat. The Kirlia clapped its hands together and spun around. You placed Fennekin down and he went to play with the Kirlia. 

Jeremy sat down next to you. “Okay so I usually work with Pokémon but humans aren’t that much different.” He begin to do little procedures to see what worked and hurt. There were no broken bones, just bad brushing and really sore muscles. 

Sycamore, satisfied with the small area he cleared turned to you. “So trainer, I never caught your name.”

You looked over at him surprised. You totally forgot about that. You knew exactly who he was but you were a total stranger in this world.  “I uhh wouldn’t say I’m a trainer but you can call me (y/n). ” You played with your hands as it helped calm your nerves. Slowly you begin to release the severity of the situation. “I know the Pokémon world can be strange but I don’t belong here. I came from somewhere else, a different world I guess.”

Jeremy and Sycamore were silent, deep in thought. Jeremy spoke first. “I’m sure your head is doing perfectly fine but then again . . .”

Sycamore spoke next. “No I think I understand. But it all seems to strange.” He looked up at you. 

"So you're not going to freak out about me?" You looked to him concerned. To them, you were basically an alien.

Sycamore gave a reassuring smile. “As a professor the last thing I should be doing is freaking out." He put a hand to his chin. "When you fell there was a dark hole in the sky. There has been instances of Pokémon bending space and time to extreme but to cause someone from another world to appear.” 

You spoke up. “I hate to make it even more weird but the world I come from doesn’t have Pokémon.”

“Yea that’s bound to happen. There’s theories of parallel universes existing. That’s why -“

“-mega evolution exists.” You interrupted him. “I don’t know how to explain this. Uh you guys know video games right?” I look at the two as they nod. “Well my world has them too. We have this one series called Pokémon.”

Jeremy spoke this time. “Well so do we. Kids play them all the time. Heck even I played a bit of Farfetch’d Hunt when I was kid.”

“But that’s the thing. The Pokémon games you have don’t exist. We have games called Pokémon red, Pokémon Hearthgold, and they’ve just released sword and shield. The games we have, follow stories of the player being the chosen one who goes on an adventure and becomes the champion. As they progress they fight bad guys, catch legendaries, becomes famous. And the characters in them well they’re people like you.” You look at Sycamore. “Professor Sycamore, you’re the first person we meet when we play Pokémon X and Y. You introduce us to this ‘fictional’ world of Pokémon and gift us our starter.”

Sycamore was surprised. “So our world of Pokémon is just a fictional game to your people?” 

You nod. “In different games the professor we meet is Professor Magnolia, Kukui, or Oak. We encounter Pokémon specific to the region and catch the legendaries. When I played X, I choose a Fennekin and defeated Team Flare. I became the champion with the help of Xerneas, who I saved.”

Sycamore’s eyes light up. “Amazing! I have to ask. Does Kukui still forget to wear a shirt in the game?” You nod and the two of them laugh. “This world you come from is interesting indeed. Somehow your people were able to see us and make a game of us.”

Jemrey chimes in. “But that brings up the big question. What kind of Pokémon brought you here? Sycamore you might have to contact some of the other professors.”

You nod in agreement. “There exists timelines that space and time have been bent and broken. Dialga and Palkia from the Sinnoh region. Hoopa, who can simply teleport legendaries. There’s even a machine that was built in the Alola region that brought creatures from other dimensions to this one.”

Sycamore was in disbelief. “To think that those games taught you such interesting info. I’m curious to know how much of the truth they have.” He stands up. “But one question remains. If you’re not of our world why does that Fennekin seem to know exactly who you are.” We look to see him and Kirlia run toward us. Fennekin jumps in my arms happy.

Kirlia on the hand looks to Jeremy confused. “Sorry bud, just some mind blowing stuff is happening right now.” He places a hand on its head.

Sycamore looks to everyone. “Damn this means I have to stop the research and head back to Lumiose City.”

Jeremy stands up also. “Why worry about us here? We’re more than capable to finish up. Just don’t put Karla in charge.”

Sycamore laughs. “The last person to be put in charge is Karla and you know that. I leave it to you.” He looks to you. “You coming (y/n)?”

You look at Fennekin then back at the professor. “Well duh, nothing much else I can do.” You hold onto the Pokemon as you stand up.

Sycamore laughs and shakes Jeremy’s hand. “Good luck my friend.”

Jemrey smiles “Same to you.” He looks toward you. “And you too.” 

Sycamore leads the way outside and pulls out a pokeball. “Salamence I’m going to need you!” Red light shines from the ball and a hazy figure appears before us. Salamence stretches when he appears. “You’ve ever rode something like before.” He climbs onto its back.

“Never in my life.” You grab his hand and climb onto the beast’s back. You hold the pokeball imitating what Sycamore did. “Fennekin you should return so I don’t lose you in the sky.” The little creature nods and disappears in red light. You hold on the ball for dear life in one hand as you hold onto Sycamore with the other.

Salamence roars and takes off. He gets high in the sky quickly. Soon you're surrounded by bird Pokémon. “Can you tell me what Pokémon they are and where they’re from.” I heard Sycamore yell over the roaring wind.

I look more closely to see the navy and red colors of the birds around us. “They’re Taillow, originally from the Hoenn region.” I hear him say something else but the wind drown him out.

Before I knew it, Salamence landed in Lumiose City in front of Sycamores lab.


End file.
